monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Fatalis (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the beast that brought Schrade Kingdom to its knees, Fatalis! Alongside this legendary black dragon, we look at the angry Fatalis, known as Crimson Fatalis! And alongside Crimson Fatalis, we look at its newest incarnation, G-Rank Crimson Fatalis! And, finally, we at look the oldest of the Fatalis Brethren, White Fatalis! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Fatalis |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Crimson Fatalis |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} White Fatalis |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About The Fatalis Brethren Order: Elder Dragon - Suborder: Origin Dragon - Family: Unknown - Species: Fatalis Fatalis *Fatalis' title, in multiple different regions, are different from each other. This is due to other monsters sharing the Black Dragon title like Dire Miralis and Alateron. *Fatalis threatens the lives of all living things, including Lao-Shan Lung and possibly other giant monsters. *The Fatalis is one of the few monsters able to affect the world. Fatalis could scorch the whole world with its flame in a few days, in other words Fatalis could possibly burn areas to a crisp with its powerful fire and destroy major ecosystems and, affecting the world. *Since the Fatalis is only detailed in legends and fairy tales, it is detailed as an imaginary monster. Info on it is very little and from this is its only pictured on icons as a ?''' since no real things have been found on it. *Recently, they have found the Fatalis in Monster Hunter 4 and it seems their either an older individual/some type of mutation of the Fatalis but with powerful fiery attacks. *According to ancient documents, Fatalis brings its prey/victims back to its lair before taking the armor of them and melting it on their scales for their powerful armored hide. It also does this to hunters and soldiers. *The Fatalis' scales are extremely thick while its hide is very heavy and hard. *The Fatalis' eyeballs are made of crystals and its one of three great treasures. *A Fatalis' wing membrane is flexible but also as hard metal. Breaking its wings isn't very easy. *The power of Fatalis is said to be held in its horns. *The G-Rank Fatalis is some type of mutant Fatalis. *Inside of the G-Rank Fatalis' body is bizarre substances/fluids flowing through its body. Its hard to guess how much the stuff weighs. **Its believed this is the effects of the Dragon Element and this might even explain its dramatic change. *The jewel found inside a G-Rank Fatalis doesn't seem to be made of any earthly materials and has formed inside its body over many years. *A single flap from the G-Rank Fatalis' wings instantly makes other monsters run. *The eyeball of the G-Rank Fatalis has a creepy light coming from it and is basically inviting those it stares at to its dark depths. *Similar to Dire Miralis, the G-Rank Fatalis' scales and shell show signs of possible regenerative powers. *The shell of the G-Rank Fatalis is impervious to strikes from weapons and has terrifying power inside of it. *Its horns control the power of the Dragon Element. *Black Fatalis Armors have hunters recalling the howl of Fatalis and may have hunters die from the fright of memories. **The set also gives hunters terrible nightmares, unsettling strength, have them feeling the pulse of Fatalis, possession, has both legs feeling as if they have been seized by Fatalis, and if worn to long the hunter will die/disappear. *The Great Sword's and Hammer's despair eats at the user and any hunter that uses one is forever locked in a battle against the Elder Dragons. *The Hammer demands a sacrifice. *When its Long Sword is held, hideous, abyssal screams are heard. When upgraded, the wounds this weapon inflicts never heal and remain raw for years. *The Sword and Shield envelopes all in it path. *The Dual Blades turn the hunter's arms into deadly blades. *Anyone who hears the song of the Hunting Horn will faint. This weapon when upgraded is said to change listeners into disheartened beasts. *Its Gunlance is said to be cursed and used for evil purposes. *The Bowguns have a thirst for blood. *The G-Rank Fatalis Skill known as '''Black Lifeline shows signs of Fatalis possession. **This skill activates when all of the hunter's strength is brought down to nothing until The Power of the Black Flames takes over. **This is also described to be a curse. *The Black Flame is described to be the Second Coming of the Fatalis. Crimson Fatalis *Crimson Fatalis is the Incarnation of Evil and is believed to be truly real, unlike the Black Fatalis. *The reason why its called the Red Dragon is because of the color of its scales and from them being similar to lava. Its believed to be this color due to its anger since its a lot more aggressive than the Black Fatalis. *Just like Fatalis, it too is one of the few monsters able to affect the world and threatens the lives of all living things, including Lao-Shan Lung and possibly other giant monsters. Despite this Crimson Fatalis is a much bigger threat than Black Fatalis and can cause much deadlier natural disasters. *Crimson and Black are said to have some connection to each other, though they are hinted at being the same species. Its material even says that its an angry Black Fatalis that's body has turned red/crimson. *Crimson Fatalis is sometimes believed to be the True Power of the Volcano and is Black Fatalis in Rage Mode with its scales dyed red. *Crimson Fatalis' Ecology is truly unknown like Black Fatalis and their is hardly anything in its legends to give any real clues but its flying abilities are said to exceed Black Fatalis' flying skills. *Its hide is said to be the symbol of pure anger and rage. Even when it hide is cut off, it still glows red like magma in anger. *Its scales are said to glow crimson in faint darkness and can be seen in the night sky, when it flies. *Its wings still pulse with life, even after being taken off. *The G-Rank Crimson Fatalis(MH4G) is a Crimson Fatalis that's power has greatly increased but its unknown how and why its power has increased so much. **However, its said that its rage might have something to do with its unknown power increase. *Some years ago, some hunters went to the Castle Schrade and defeated a Black Fatalis that fled from the Castle Schrade. It was unknown what happened to that Black Fatalis until it was found again some years later but now at the Ingle Isle, where it had dramatically changed. **It seems after that battle, the Fatalis Brethren became known around the Guild and by more hunters than ever before. *In legend, this Crimson Fatalis lays dormant for many years before awakening when certain conditions are met to its liken. Once awakened, this Crimson Fatalis is said to go on a rampage, bring destruction to all that it encounters. This Crimson Fatalis is described to be the incarnation of Fatalis. **This Crimson Fatalis is even said to be preparing to start a war. *Due to the lava, this Crimson Fatalis' scales and shell has changed to a different more violent color. Many documents suggest that it somehow, possibly, is also getting its power from the lava around it. It even is able to somehow to manipulate the lava to attack threats from great distances. *Unlike Fatalis and other Crimson Fatalis, this Crimson Fatalis can actually make powerful heat waves, like Lunastra and Teostra, by using its powerful wings. *As of now it was thought to be a near story but later was confirmed to be really real! However, the Guild is being very secretive about this particular monster. *This incarnation of Fatalis is said to be potentially hinting towards being another Fatalis Brethren that was never confirmed until recently though no confirmation. *Hunters can't look at this Crimson Fatalis' eyes due to how heinous they are and from the eyes trying to undermine their very spirit. *Its shell resembles the rage that can never be stopped and that continues to shine red with immense rage. *Its horns have immense power inside them with anger that divides the heavens. *The red scales have a darkness lurking inside their fiery anger. *Its wings shake the surrounding air with immense power, pulsing red. *The G-Rank Crimson Fatalis(MHF-G)is a powerful irregular mutation of Crimson Fatalis that has learnt how to manipulate lava as its own personal weapon. **Its unknown if it can summon meteors. *The G-Rank Crimson Fatalis is officially known as MHF-G's Evilest Elder Dragon/MHF-G's Most Evil Elder Dragon. *Its eyes are unfazed by lava and said to be scorching hot. *The third horn on the top of the Crimson Fatalis' embodies the rage of the Crimson Fatalis. *The scales of the G-Rank Crimson Fatalis' scales are burning hot. *A single flap from the G-Rank Crimson Fatalis' wings instantly makes other monsters run and its wings have gone through a change from mutation. *The jewel of the G-Rank Crimson Fatalis is beautiful and has a shine to it yet its very mysterious. *A few of the G-Rank Crimson Fatalis items are that of the G-Rank Black Fatalis. *Its Sword and Shield has a reputation for ending darkness and its power gathers at the sound of a roar. *The Heavy Bowgun was built by reading ancient text though how it works is a mystery. *The Lance dispels darkness and the veins in this weapon begin to pound if a wyvern is near. **To some fans, this hints at Crimson Fatalis still being alive and connecting it to White Fatalis. *Crimson Fatalis' armor is a master of power though the power is very discomforting. The instant the armor is worn, the lust for darkness reigns. Each crack from this is a life of the fallen. The longer this armor is worn, the more you feel its spirit take control of you. *Its Gunner Armor Set causes wordly thoughts to vanish and hallucinations. Drawings of this armor can be found in the Towers. It also causes hunters to feel dread. *Crimson Fatalis also destroyed the Castle Schrade and is another monster that appears there. *G Crimson Fatalis (MH4U) armor is the rage of the seven deadly sins. White Fatalis *White Fatalis is just simply called the Ancestral Dragon. White Fatalis is also known as The Father of all Dragons. *White Fatalis is quite different from the other two Fatalis and acts quite different from them though its appearance is really different. Though its different from the other two, it still possesses hunters like the other two Fatalis. *White Fatalis is said to have the ability to call for other Origin Dragons, including the other two Fatalis. *White Fatalis is sometimes called a King. **In legend, White Fatalis appears in the Schrade Kingdom to reclaim its throne during an eclipse that blocks out the sun from the kingdom and wraps the kingdom in complete darkness. *Its horns are charged at all times. *Its body shines without light touching it. *Once White Fatalis' eyes catch someone in their sight, it will rain down powerful crimson lightning on them. *Its Bow is said to get rid of darkness and evil. Some of its weapons unlock the darkness in side a person's soul. The Dual Sword are an evil weapon. *The armor can erase ones shadow and make them glow. The armor is also wrapped in mystery. *White Fatalis is the rarest Elder Dragon in the series. The Great Wyvern Disaster Thousands of years ago, a large disaster hit Schrade Kingdom without any warning. This disaster stroke the eastern and western parts of Schrade Kingdom at the same time, as if the disaster came from the middle of the kingdom. It is believed a chaotic force brought the kingdom to its knee or another force altogether did. After this disaster, eerie clouds covered the once great kingdom, leaving it in calamity. The Legend of the Black Dragon The Perfect Enemy For Humanity During the Great Dragon War, a Perfect Enemy for Humanity (Japanese 完全なる人類の敵) existed and supposedly continues to live within the ruins of Schrade Kingdom. An Elder Dragon known as the Evil Dragon (Japanese 邪龍), or better known as Fatalis. Fatalis was said to have a strong hatred against humanity, and even continues to remember the past of its brethren, including other Elder Dragons and even Flying Wyverns, being killed in great numbers by the Ancient Civilization. It was the perfect enemy for humanity due to its immense power. In a short period of time, without any warning, Fatalis could bring mass destruction to any civilizations it wanted to destroy, such as Schrade Kingdom. If this wasn't enough, Fatalis would also copy Ancient Civilization's use for monsters, though instead with humans. Fatalis would melt the bodies of fallen humans, and hunters, onto its body so it could wear them like they wore its brethren. Though Fatalis isn't known to exist anymore, in legend, When the world is full of wyverns, the legend is revived, meat is eaten, bone is crunched. Fatalis BGM Videos Fatalis Crimson Fatalis White Fatalis Honorable Mentions As much as I want to mention Frontier's G-Rank Fatalis, I really couldn't help myself but to mention Dire Miralis in this MAW, mainly because it helped improved the Fatalis Brethren in the 4th Generation. Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs